Guns and Kisses
by sabrizr
Summary: Kaname has bin invited to join Oruan academy, and Sousuke would of course follow after her. But when Sousuke is blackmailed in to being in the host club by Tamaki things start to become more and more complicated.


**OK SO THIS IS MY VERY FIRST FANFIC, AND I'M PRETTY NERVES ABOUT POSTING ONE OF THEM**

**ALSO IS DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS FROM OURAN HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB OR FULL METAL PANIC**

**THANKS TO THE WRITERS: Bisco Hatori and Shoji Gatoh**

Summary: Kaname has bin invited to join Oruan Academy, and Sousuke would of course follow after her. But when Sousuke is blackmailed in to being in the host club by Tamaki things start to become more and more complicated.

* * *

Chapter 1

* * *

"Ahhhhhhhh!" screamed Kaname.

BANG, "Where is the intruder, Mrs. Chidori" Sousuke comes crashing in the door. When he toppled over after being hit in the head with a paper fan by an angry teenage girl.

"What the hell Sousuke, just don't come in bracking in people's doors like that, oh man." She grumbled the last part thought.

Sousuke then tried to explain himself by saying that he had herd a scream. "Are you an idiot it was a scream of excitement," she handed him a formal letter that read; Dear Mis. Kaname Chidori, We have sent you this investigation to come and attend our school as an honers student. This year the top two students that applied will be accepted to our school, as you have ranked second on the first year application test, this offer is available to you with your tuition paid for and a uniform provided. . . blah . . . blah. . . blah . . .So we will humbly await your reply. Sincerely, The Chairman Of Ouran High-school Academy. After reading the letter he looked up to see a very excited girl almost jumping for joy. Shes so cute, he had almost blushed, almost.

He them asked with a serious face' "Dose this mean that you will be transferring schools soon?"

She then stared at him kind of shyly saying "Well of course I worked hard to get into that school," then paused to see that his expression was unchanged " and this is a good opportunity to improve my studies. But now that I think about it you won't be able to protect me if anyone there to attack me, so maybe I shouldn't go . . ." At this point her had begun to mumble about how it would be a bad idea to go, until Sousuke stopped her.

"As you had stated earlier this would be a good opportunity to better improve your future, besides" his hair covering hid face "it is my duty to protect you, and no set of circumstances will prevent me from doing so." At this Kaname was blushing, but then looked away from him.

"So how are you going to protect me when we are going to different schools now, but I guess a crazy military guy like you will find a way somehow. Right Sousuke"  
"Affirmative." he said at the door when he was leaving, blushing a little.

* * *

LATER IN SOUUKE SAGARA'S APARTMENT

* * *

"Yes I would like for all of the necessary arrangements to be made" he was talking to someone on his communication radio, "Yes, thank you for your support on helping me to complete my mission, so when is the day of me and Angel's arrival to the destination? . . . So repeating that will be in five days from today . . . thank you for your cooperation"

* * *

MUSIC ROOM THREE

* * *

The Host Club was now closing business, when Kyouya called for a club meeting, saying that it concerns Haruhi.

"Alright we have to discuss something important" everyone had their ears open "the school will now be accepting a new honer student in this starting semester, her name is Kaname Chidori a commoner that has matched scores with Haruhi for second years."

There was a silence in the room when Hunny spoke with tears in his eyes "Dose this mean that Haru-Chan is gong to be kicked our of school!"

"No this means that we will be a having another commoner joining us at the school," Haruhi became insulted by the word 'commoner' that was being used.

"Well what will this girl be like?" started Hikaru, "What information do you have on her?" finished Kaoru.

"Well her background seems pretty normal, but strange thing always seem to be happening around her," he replied a little in thought, "but anyways in other business there seems to be an exceptional looking boy that will also be joining our school, his background is missing tons of information, which is also strange. His name is Sousuke Sagara, and get this he is coming from the same school as Mis. Chidori."  
"How romantic they must be a couple if he is willing to follow her this far, but lets not hope that he starts steeling our customers." Tamaki seemed to be daydreaming about himself romantically running after Haruhi through flowers, strangely and out of context enough, not concerned with the last part of his statement.

Haruhi was in a state of depression at what Tamaki was doing, but them she commented "Well if he had thay type of personality and was handsome enough then maybe he would start to take away our business, oh well." At that everyone just stopped and had a 'that's right' face on, then turned to face Kyouya.

He had then to stopped to take in what was said right now, not showing any changing facial expressions, but pushing up his glasses with a gleam in them, "That's right, if than were to happen then we would lose profit," oh no what have I done? thought Haruhi "that is if that dose happen. In that case we should probably ask him to join us. Right king?"

To hearing the word 'king' then was when he came back to his senses, "Yes, now let us get ready to invite our guest my dear club members."

* * *

**I KNOW THAT THIS CHAPTER WAS SHORT, BUT WAIT AND THEN WELL GET INTO THE JUICY STUFF**

**UPDATES WILL BE EVERY WEEK**

**HOPE YOU LIKE **

**PLEASE R&R **


End file.
